


Of Course, Your Highness

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, i doubt any readers would know about it though, with the selection series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Ken has fallen head over heels for Kirishima Ayato, one of the thirty-five Selected candidates chosen at random out of thousands for the chance to rule the country in the future with him. He thinks their feelings are finally on the same page, but Ayato's giving him the cold shoulder. What the hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course, Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a sort of AU crossover with The Selection series by Kiera Cass (which is great btw, I'd recommend it)! Not reading the following chunk ahead probably won't affect your reading much, but you may be particular about plot like me, so ye here's a brief background:
> 
> Kaneki Ken is a prince, heir to the throne. And it's tradition for the heir to go through the Selection in search of a partner -- a soulmate -- who will be capable of aiding him in running the country. Of the tens and thousands eligible, only thirty-five handpicked by Ken himself have a chance in the Selection. Kirishima Ayato is one of them. 
> 
> Seeing as both of them were not so keen to the idea in the first place, they hit off well. But time passed, and as more people were eliminated, Ayato found himself worried that he'd be gone. That's when he realised he's in love with the prince -- who has already fallen for him! Ayato confesses without so much as a second thought, but now...?

 

Ayato’s been glaring daggers in Tsukiyama’s and my direction since we began dancing fifteen minutes ago, effectively hiding his interest in us by stuffing another chocolate cupcake in his mouth. I ignored him just as effectively, not forgetting how he had been evading me the past week. Done a pretty good job too, if I may say so myself. Avoiding eye contact during dinner, pretending he’s not in his room when he clearly was, excusing himself when the Selected were given a chance to interact with me one-to-one when I was given a rare break from looking over reports. And now when I’m doing what he implied he wanted, or rather, what he _didn’t_ want – my attention – he was burning a hole on my back?

The worst part is that I don’t even know what I did wrong. Or if I even did anything wrong. Who knew with Ayato?

I was probably frowning at the thought, because Tsukiyama squeezed my hand tighter. I whipped my head towards him and was met with a charming smile. “Is there something wrong, my prince? You’ve been looking at _Monsieur_ Kirishima for quite a while now.”

I couldn’t help but smile. Tsukiyama always spoke with an intentional accent – poorly, if anything else – which made him stand out even from the remaining twelve of the Selected, which was saying something. He sounded genuinely concerned, and I felt bad for thinking about Ayato when I was dancing with him. I shook my head. “No, it’s nothing.” And before he could question further, something he always did, I switched dancing partners. Throughout the whole time, I felt Ayato’s eyes on me. Honestly, it took all my willpower not to stomp towards him and pull him to his room and interrogate him on what the hell his problem was. But I couldn’t. It was a formal party, and press was in the room. As prince, Kaneki Ken can’t afford to reveal such a side to the public. It’d create havoc. I sighed.

The party was ending; guests were saying their goodbyes. I’ve danced with all the Selected but Ayato. He’d given up on glaring a while ago, and had decided to settle for the food instead. How wise of him. If he expected me to kneel down before him and beg for forgiveness over something I didn’t even know whether it existed, he was wrong. Not like I didn’t already know that, of course.

Inhaling deeply in an effort to calm myself, I took slow but firm, steady steps towards Ayato. When I stood before the boy who had his mouth stuffed with strawberries, I wondered for the millionth time how he had captured my heart. Still, I extend my hand and bow.

“Sir Ayato. May I have the honor of this dance?” A lift of my head and our eyes met. In his, I saw the reflection of my challenging ones, and my grin widened when Ayato took my hand, mumbling something unintelligible as I pulled him away from the food and onto the dance floor. I decided against asking him what he said, knowing that was the correct choice like how Ayato knew he couldn’t reject me in front of all the cameras.

As we moved to the not quite soft but not quite loud classical music in union, I felt all the irritation accumulated the past week melt away in an instant. Out of habit, my arm wrap tightly about Ayato’s waist. _Not_ out of habit, I try to pull him as close to me as possible physically. Wherever we came in contact – hands, the occasional brush of shoulders – burned. What this boy do to me, I will never be able to explain. Then he stiffened as though he was uncomfortable with our distance, and I scowled, waltzing him out and into the privacy of the empty hallway, knowing my loyal guards will keep the nosy reports away. Ayato tries to struggle out of my grip once we are out of the frame, but I entwine my fingers with his, at the same time backing him up against the wall.

“Do you care to explain your behavior the past week, Ayato?” I kept my voice low. I hated using this tone; commanding, cold. But if it would get Ayato to answer, I’d use it. I wanted, _needed_ , an explanation. To his credit, he managed to roll his eyes and then avert mine. _Again_.

“Nothing much to say to you, _Your Highness_ ,” he muttered. The use of my title rather than my name made me snap.

“Don’t you dare give me that!” I release my grip so suddenly, Ayato stumbled, but I was too angry to care. I turned away, taking deep breaths, hoping no one would come running when they heard their prince shouting in the middle of a party he organized.

“One second you’re ignoring me like I’m not existent – in my very own home, nonetheless! Then the next, I see you throwing resentful looks at my dance partners. Do you want to back out? Is that it? You’ve realized maybe you don’t this life, the life of a royalty. The responsibilities. And especially not sharing your king.” I rake a hand into my hair, tearing at it. After making sure I was somewhat composed, I turned back to Ayato and cupped his cheeks, guaranteeing eye contact as I delivered my real concern, my question barely above a whisper:  “Do you want to back out on us, Ayato?”

“You know I don’t,” Ayato breathed. And that was all I needed to hear. All my anxieties were blown away, and I forgot that the boy before me had been avoiding me for seven whole days, didn’t care. My lips crashed down on his, and it was all tongue and fire. Burning passion. Let the reporters see this if they were fortunate enough to slip past my guards; I’d have the whole country know by tomorrow that Ayato is the one.

After what seemed like an eternity but still felt too short all the same, we parted enough that we could catch our breath, but not far enough that we’re not touching. Our foreheads were pressed against each other. It wasn’t enough. Seven days was too much. I need –

“Ken,” my name rolled off his tongue like it was the most natural thing in the world. “I’m sorry. Kind of. I didn’t know what to do; I didn’t know why I said that then. I thought it’d be best if I didn’t meet with you for a while, to, you know… in case you regretted… _this_. It was hard, really, trying to stay away from you. Then there was this party, and I thought it was a chance to talk to you without seeming too obvious. But you never came to me, and I got so worried, and –”

I pulled Ayato into my arms. “Shh, Ayato, shh,” I rubbed his back soothingly. It was the most he’d ever said to me since he came to the palace. The fact that it was over made me feel honored and strangely irritated at the same time. “You shouldn’t have doubted my feelings for you. I was honestly so afraid you’d leave, Ayato. I’m glad you don’t intend to.” Then I laughed. Ayato pulled away, frowning. “What the hell are you laughing at?”

_Ah, there’s the Ayato I know._

“Well, to think we were worrying over the same thing! How silly is that?” I shook my head, still laughing, and raised a hand to caress Ayato’s cheek. “I think…” I leaned into his ear. “…We need to get to know each other better. A whole lot better.” I knew he was blushing; his whole face was heating up. He nodded, likely not trusting his voice, and that earned a chuckle from me.

“Prince Ken! Your Highness?”

Both of us jump at the voice. Oh, yeah. There was still the party. Well, damn it.

“Yes, I’m here!” I called out. Then I turned back to Ayato and reached out my hand to him for the second time that night. “Shall we return to our dance?” He took it with a smile. “Of course, Your Highness.”

Oh, all the things I’d do to him once we are officially married. He'd watch himself if he just knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. Wow. I don't know what was that. I guess I just had a rush of emotion after reading The Heir. I can't believe I didn't know it was out since May 5th! Damn school. Either way, I'd be happy if you liked this story even a little bit (":


End file.
